


The Agreement

by Purple_Sovereign



Series: That Escalated Quickly [2]
Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heavy Petting, Infidelity, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Sovereign/pseuds/Purple_Sovereign
Summary: Link finally tells his wife the truth...and her reaction is not what he expected.





	1. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure if anyone else has done this, but I’ve decided to integrate Christy and Jessie (the wives) as supporting and eventually main characters in this series. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

    Link was practically shaking as he sat in his living room. Nerves were wracking his body, almost making him want to vomit. _I could lose everything_ , he thought. It had been mere hours ago when he cheated on Christy for the second time with his best friend. Once in Rhett’s car, when they were giving each other head after a drunken night. The second time on their very own Good Mythical Morning desk, where they had full-on sex for the first time.  
    He felt so guilty. Never in his life did he think he’d be cheating on the woman of his dreams, which his wife still very much was. And never in a million years did he think he’d have sex with Rhett. But he liked it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t. He could’ve just kept all this to himself, but he couldn’t go on lying to Christy. She deserved better than that. Plus he was a terrible liar.  
    So here he was, on his living room couch, ready to tell Christy the truth, even if that meant his whole world would fall apart. Immediately after he and Rhett had sex, he’d washed the scent of Rhett off his body in the employee shower and left the studio, and called Stevie to ask if she’d be willing to watch the kids for a couple of hours. Being the godsend she is, she happily obliged him. Then he texted Christy, letting her know he’d be picking up the kids from their after school activities and taking them to Stevie’s, then he would meet her at home because “they needed to have a serious talk.” He knew that would make Christy nervous, but after all she should be. This news was going to change their lives in one way or another. It was inevitable.  
    Now he was just waiting for her on their light blue couch, picking at a tiny pudding stain that one of his kids had made that Christy couldn’t fully get out no matter how much Oxiclean stain remover she put on it. He looked around at the home they had made together. It was full of pictures on shelves and walls, slightly cluttered with knick-knacks the kids had just left on the floor before they hurried off to school in the morning, soft, beige carpet that Link loved to walk across barefoot because it made him feel like he was on a beach in Hawaii, and a glass end table directly to his left with a bottle of Christy’s pale-pink nail polish placed on top of it. This was his home. The memories in it were priceless and endless. He really didn’t want to lose them. The thought of losing all the precious things in his life that he’s worked so hard to maintain and keep safe made him sick to his stomach.  
He repressed the urge to run to the bathroom and hurl when he heard the sound of the door unlock.  
   “Honey?” He heard his wife call out cautiously from the front room, “You in here?”  
  “I’m in the living room,” he called back, heartbeat quickening as he heard her keys being hung up on the key hook by the entrance and shut the door behind her. Link was dreading what was to come, dreading what might be the end of life as he knew it.  
Suddenly she came around the corner, trying to act normal but clearly anxious as she shuffled her feet across the carpet and half smirked at him like he was a stranger.  
  “Hi,” she said briskly as she came to join him on the couch.  
  “Hey, honey,” he said through gritted teeth. She looked as beautiful as she always did; brownish-blonde hair curled at the ends, eyes light blue almost matching Link’s, lips pink and naturally pouted like a puppy, slender frame clothed with an orange tank top and a jean skirt, not willing to be swayed by LA fashion and sticking steadfast to her Carolina roots.  
  “So?” She said as she settled in at the other end of the couch, facing Link from a distance. “You said we needed to have a talk?”  
  “Yeah...” Link said with a gravely throat, as if his voice box was physically trying to prohibit him from saying what he needed to say. “Yeah there...there is something.” He looked at the pudding stain again, wishing he could just skip this moment in his life.  
  “Link, you’re scaring me,” Christy said, her voice deepened and her expression grave, but her body inclined towards him, reaching for answers. “What’s wrong?”  
  _Here goes nothing_ , Link thought to himself, trying the dredge up some courage. “Well,” he started in, “you remember that night I went out to a bar with the crew?”  
  “Yeah? Last week?” She said urging him even more, trying to make eye contact with him.  
His eyes were still trained on the pudding stain. “Well I did something. Bad.”  
There was a few seconds of silence, as she fiddled restlessly with the simple chain neckless with a small diamond around her neck. Link forced himself to look at her. Like he told himself earlier, she deserved the truth.  
“I cheated on you,” he blurted out. He watched as the tears immediately started pooling in her delicate eyes and it broke his heart. He was very close to tearing up himself. She turned away from him and looked straight ahead. A few seconds more passed with her quietly whimpering. His eyes stayed on her face, trying to read the myriad of expressions taking place across it. She turned back to him, tears having fallen down one cheek. “With who?” She said, her voice now creaky with sadness.  
 _Oh god_ , he thought as he turned his attention back to the stain. This part was almost worse than telling her he cheated. “Tell me!” She then cried out, clearly going for strength in her tone, but sounding more defeated.  
“Rhett,” Link said in almost a whisper.  
“Rhett?” She repeated back. Link simply nodded, hardly able to stomach her heartbreaking face anymore.  
Then something surprising happened.  
“Oh,” Christy said, her tone shifting. Link suddenly looked up at her face again. She now seemed more melancholy and relieved than devastated.  
“Oh?” He echoed. That was most certainly not the reaction he was expecting. Christy turned back to him, her tears slowing as she looked into his eyes.  
“Well...” She said, wiping some tears away, her voice still creeky but more relaxed, “I’d honestly half expected this to happen sooner or later.”  
Link’s mouth was now agape. “What? What do you mean?” He asked shocked beyond belief.  
“Well, you know, you two are so close. I always thought maybe you guys had hooked up before I met you, or something.”  
“Yeah but I always told you that didn’t happen,” he said inching closer to her as he recalled conversations early in their relationship about Rhett, asking if there was ever anything between them. He said no. And he was being honest. He had never thought of Rhett as sexually attractive until recently. It kind of creeped up on him. The fact that Christy had, more or less, predicted that something would happen between them was crazy to him. How could she know when I didn’t even know?  
“I know, I know,” she nodded. “And I believed you, but I always knew you guys had an indescribable relationship. Something beyond friendship. I went into this marriage knowing that, as committed as you are to me, Rhett is like a third party in our marriage. It’s...it’s like deciding to buy a house knowing that there are always going to be dandelions in your yard. They just become apart of the charm at some point.”  
Link turned away from Christy briefly, staring blankly at the entertainment center ahead. This was all catching him off guard.  
“So what now?” She said, asking his usual question.  
“Huh?” He asked turning back to to her, mind still a blur. “What do you mean?”  
“Is this...” her eyes dropped sadly to the couch. “Is this you telling me you’re going to leave me for him?” She whispered sadly, as if even saying this out loud was like catching a bullet hole in the heart.  
“No!” He exclaimed immediately, scooting urgently towards her and grabbing her fingertips. “I love you,” he assured her, regarding her as one would a rare and precious flower. “I never, ever want to leave you. I just...needed to tell you. I can’t live a lie. And you don’t deserve to be lied to. And I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I just...I’m willing to do whatever you want. Whatever will make you happy and help you to one day forgive me, that’s what I wanna do.”  
A few more seconds passed as Christy looked down at their hands, her fingers still nestled in his, Link still searching her face to see what she was feeling.  
“So what is this thing? With Rhett?” She the says.  
  He sighs deeply, trying to think how on earth he can explain something he barely understands himself. “It’s like...” he starts, grasping for the right words, “we’ve shared practically everything together. He’s my best friend. And lately, I’ve just been feeling like we’re growing closer and closer together. So when we...you know...” he said, skittish referring to that first instance of adultery, “I felt like we had crossed a new threshold in our friendship.”  
Link waited for a response from Christy, but she just nodded and continued to look at the both of their hands. Link then unfurled one of his hands from hers to softly grasp her chin and incline it upwards so he could look directly into his love’s eyes. “I love you so much,” he assured her again. “You are the most important thing to me. You’ll never be second to Rhett and definitely never to anyone else. I hope you can forgive me.”  
“I think I could do that,” she says earnestly. “There’s just a few things I need to know first.”  
He sighs preparing himself for her many questions. This conversation had gone a lot better than he’d anticipated thus far, and he was prepared not to say anything stupid to mess it up.  
“Ok. Shoot,” he said letting go of her chin but still maintaining eye contact.  
“How many times have you guys...done stuff?” She asked.  
“Twice,” he admitted shameful.  
Christy did not waver as she asked her next question. “What all have you guys done?”  
“Well...the first time it was...oral sex...and the second time...we went all the way.”  
  She was silent again, eyes on her lap. This was all so suspenseful for Link. He had no idea what was going through her mind right now.  
“If given the chance...” she started in again, “say I was...ok with it...if given the opportunity, would you have sex with Rhett again?”  
  His jaw dropped again at this question. Never in his wildest dreams would he even have imagined that scenario. He tried, however, to wrap his mind around the idea now: Rhett and him, in a nice, welcoming bedroom somewhere, sucking his dick, trying new positions, wrapped up in each other’s arms, no guilt, no shame. Yes, that would be nice, he thought as his whole body tingled.  
“Yes, I would,” he answered in a whisper.  
“Well...” Christy said hesitantly, “maybe there’s a way we could work this out.”  
Link could hardly believe his ears. “What?” He exclaimed. He has not thought that this would even be in the realm of possibility.  
  She sighed, her practical side kicking in. He could tell by the way she shifted in her seat and sat up straighter. “Look,” She starts in, “we’ve been together for a very long time. It’s clear you’re devoted to me or you wouldn’t be telling me all this. In spite of all of it, I trust you. And I trust Rhett with you. I’m guessing he doesn’t want to leave Jessie either, does he?”  
“No. He feels the same way about Jessie that I do about you.”  
“And he’s told her?”  
“He’s most likely doing it right now.”  
“Ok, well I don’t know how Jessie will feel about all this, but I think...I think you and Rhett having a sexual relationship could work.”  
Link’s eyes were probably the size of saucers. He was both amazed and taken aback by the openness and flexibility of his wife. Not many women would be ok with this.  
“Really?” was all he could think to say stupidly.  
“I think so,” she nodded with a reassuring smirk. “Now there would need to be some ground rules. We’d all have to talk and agree on something. Also...there’s something I should tell you that...seems pertinent given our current situation.”  
“What?” Link said softly, grabbing her fingers again. “What is it?”  
“I sort of...cheated too.” She replied looking down. Link’s heart started to drop when suddenly she added, “with Jessie.”  
What?! Now he began to understand a portion of how Christy must’ve felt about Rhett and Link’s secret. He was startled, sure, but not really mad. If anything he was a bit irritated that she’d kept a secret from him, but he honestly wasn’t too upset. The feeling of not feeling upset was almost as jarring as actually being upset.  
“Baby?” Christy then said, looking at Link cautiously. He must’ve been silent for longer than he realized.  
“Sorry,” he replied, snapping back to the present. “Just processing.”  
“Don’t worry,” she rushed to say, “we didn’t go as far as you two did. But...it was notable.”  
“Well what happened? When did you guys...do...whatever?”  
“Well,” she said, launching into the story much as Rhett did when he regaled Link with his tales of felactio with the boy from physics, “this was about...3, 4 years ago.”  
  _Three or four years?!_ Link shouted in his head, appalled at this level of secrecy from his own wife. He had barely been able to keep his infidelity a secret for a week before it tore him to shreds. He can’t believe she had gone years. As much as he wanted to admonish her for it right then and there, he knew that 1) he had no right to, and 2) he wanted to know what happened between her and Rhett’s wife.  
  “Y’all were at the Cannes Film Festival,” she continued, “and we decided to have a girl’s night. So we called the babysitters and I went to her house and we just watched movies and drank wine and talked and stuff. Then Shirley called and invited us to a birthday party she was having last minute. It was dinner at a restaurant that was kinda fancy so I needed something to wear. I didn’t wanna go all the way back home so Jessie suggested I just borrow something of hers. So...we started changing in her room and stuff and I was trying on her dresses. I tried on one of them and she said ‘Oh that one is cute on you!’ or something like that. I said I thought it made me look fat, so she started teasing me about how skinny I was and she started, like, touching me and tickling me and stuff. She dragged me in front of the mirror and got behind me and she lifted up my dress to show me how skinny I looked. I was wearing panties, but no bra, so my boobs were showing. She told me I looked beautiful and we just stared at my mostly naked body in the mirror together and she was almost hugging me from behind.”  
  Link shifted on the couch. Mouth agape. This story was kind of turning him on. Christy made eye contact with him when he shifted. She looked worried at first, as if she was afraid she might’ve scared him off, but then she sensed the effect this was having on him. She smirked coyly and continued on, with more confidence.  
“Then she started massaging my breasts and as I instinctively held the dress up for her. I liked watching her touch me. And her hands were so soft. Plus you know how sensitive I am in that area.”  
Link smiled flirtatiously at her, the thought of her nipples now giving him a hard on. “Then what happened?” He urged her.  
“She was massaging me like that for a while, kissing my neck while she was doing it. Then...her hands traveled down to my panties. She slipped her fingers in and had just started rubbing my clitoris when...”  
“When she went inside with her fingers?” Link said excitedly, hoping that’s what happened.  
“No, then you called,” disappointedly but with jest. They both chuckled. “Yeah, you called and then I felt guilty so then we just went to the party and never talked about it again.”  
“Oh, gotcha,” Link said with an understanding nod. “Well I’m sorry I ruined that evening for you.” He said with a sexy smile again, looking at her with his face just inches from Christy’s now.  
“You’re not mad?” She asked sincerely, her, puppy dog pout now irresistible to Link.  
“I mean...I’m sorta mad you kept it from me, but I did a lot worse than you. Besides I...I don’t mind the idea of you and Jessie.”  
“Really?” She said in a sexy whisper.  
“Yeah,” he replied just as soft, now coming in real close for a kiss, but before he could make contact Christy interrupted.  
“So...say we worked out something with you and Rhett. Would you be opposed to me and Jessie...exploring things as well?”  
Link considered her words very carefully. He examined how he would feel, beyond his bass level arousal, at the thought of the two of them. Would he be ok with them getting together in private and exploring how they felt about each other?  
“Well,” Link said after a bit of contemplation, “if this really were to happen with Rhett and I, I would put you first. I just ask that if you and Jessie were to ‘explore,’ as you say, that you would do the same for me.”  
“You know I will,” Christy replied without pause as he stroked Link’s cheek. “I love you so much, it’s just second nature at this point.”  
  Link then grabbed her tiny little face and looked into the eyes of the woman he adored with such admiration and reverence before he pulled her in for the most romantic of kisses.  
  Link almost went back in for another when Christy blurted out, “So are you the top or the bottom?”  
Link couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Oh my god,” he said in between fits of hilarity.  
“What?!” She said with a smile. “I need to know these things! No more secrets.”  
He sighed and silently agreed. “Well like I said we only did it once, and I was the bottom.”  
“I see,” she simply said with a nod, as if it was as inconsequential as finding out someone’s astrological sign.  
“Anyway, girl, whatchu know about tops and bottoms, huh?!” He said playfully, letting his Southern accent really come through.  
“Oh I know a little,” she said in her little sexy, shy way again. “I’ve seen things.”  
“You’ve seen things?” Link says it raised eyebrows, and intrigued smirk lacing his face.  
“Well it gets lonely when you’re away,” she shrugged. “You know I peek at Pornhub every once in a while.”  
“Yeah I know, but I didn’t know you were looking at that.”  
“Well I just peek at a little bit of everything.”  
“Yeah, clearly,” he says, leaning her back on the couch. He was beyond turned on by her right now. He couldn’t believe what an amazing wife he has. He wanted to show her. “What else you been peekin at?” He asks with a whisper, moving his head to her legs. He softly kisses the outside of one leg, pulling down her underwear from out under he blue jean skirt as he went.  
   Christy closed he eyes, giving herself over to the sensation. “Umm...” She said, her head clearly cloudy with overstimulation, her tone breathy, “I like to watch girl-on-girl...obviously.”  
“Oh yeah?” He then said, working his way inside her leg now. “I guess that’s not too surprising now.”  
   Christy didn’t bother responding. It was clear she was done talking and needed to be relieved of all her tension. Link stopped briefly to set his glasses safely on the end table, then he waisted no time working his lips up to her groin, switching from kissing to licking. Christy moaned as his tongue flicked along her clitoris. She held onto his head as he kissed and sucked and licked all the spots that drove her crazy. He made sure not to rush this part. She more than deserved to be taken care of. He took it to the next level by bringing his fingers into it, massaging her labia before going inside. He reached his other hand up to massage her nipples. She kept moaning and saying his name, making him harder and harder and he sunk three fingers into her warm and tight pussy. He could tell she was getting close and he was willing to forego his own satisfaction to make her climax, but before he could finish her off, she grabbed him up by his chin and kissed him hard and feverishly, ready to consume him.  
“I want you inside me,” she whispered gruffly. “Right now.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he said before throwing her back down on the couch. He pulled off all his clothes until he was stark naked. She had followed his lead and taken off her tank and bra, leaving her skirt on because she knew he liked that. It reminded him of their younger days. He leaned her legs back so that they were bent and her thighs were pressed close to her stomach. She smiled as he did this, loving to play the role of submissive. Link chuckled, thinking in his head of the newfound realization that he didn’t mind being both. He was more sexually flexible than he thought.  
   He got to his knees, now kneeling on the couch, and lined up with her entrance. With all remnants of anxiety stripped away, he now desired more than anything to look unwaveringly into her eyes as he sunk into her slowly. She was already so wet and seemed to purr when he was all the way in. He pulled all the way out and went back in over and over at first. He wanted to take it slow, wanted her to feel special. He looked down at her as he then stayed inside her, grinding slowly as she moaned and smirked and reached up to touch his chest. She felt so good and looked so beautiful. He reached down and softly grabbed her neck, knowing she’d enjoy the tiny bit of air constriction. As he continued to stroke slowly but steadily.  
She called his name, straining to speak not because of his hand on her neck but because she clearly needed more. She grabbed his forearm as a silent plea. He knew what she wanted and decided not to tease her as he usually does. He started going faster, now enjoying the sight of her breasts bobbing up and down as he fucked her brains out. Her moans became louder. She made to cover her face, but Link grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them down, now leaning closer to her face, just out of reach of her lips. He wanted to see every expression on her gorgeous face as he pounded into her. He wanted her to know that she was his romantic priority beyond everyone else.  
  He was getting so close, and by the way she bit her lip he knew she was too. Suddenly she cried out, softly shrieking through her orgasm. Two thrusts later and Link was coming too, grunting as he did so before collapsing on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting. She stroked his hair softly as they both tried to recover. Then he felt her chest start to move rapidly, her breath quickening. He leaned up and looked at her face and realized she was crying.  
“What’s wrong?” He said, very concerned as tears ran down her face. _Was she still secretly mad about Rhett and now she can’t hide it?_ He thought nervously. He hadn’t thought about Rhett the whole time they’d had sex. He was only focused on her. He hoped he had proved that to her.  
But she smiled as much as she could through her tears. “No, no, these are happy tears,” she assured him. “That was just...amazing.” She closed her eyes, overcome with emotion. He smiled at her, suddenly realizing how insecure he had been. This isn’t the first time she’d cried after really good sex. It just happened so seldom that, in the midst of all the ups and downs and confusion from this past hour, he hadn’t recognized her tears as joyful at first. Now that he understood, he kissed her long and passionately, leaning back against her chest and allowed himself to disappear into her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

   The next day Link made his way to work with a pep in his step. He was just so happy that Christy had forgiven his infidelity and wasn’t determined to hate him forever. Quite the contrary, actually. Plus sex with his wife always boosted his mood.  
   That bright cheeriness was dulled, however, when he walked into his office and locked eyes with Rhett. Link hadn’t talked to him since they had sex on the desk yesterday. He figured it was best to leave him and Jessie alone to talk out their feelings. He even took his own car to work, which was unusual for him but he didn’t mind it. Even the traffic couldn’t get him down. The only thing that did was the fact that Rhett looked absolutely terrible. His hair was disheveled, his shoulders hunched as he sat in his computer chair, his eyes had dark circles like he hadn’t slept all night, and the sadness in them seemed to radiate out of him to the the point that it was almost palpable.  
   Rhett was sitting in his chair facing the door Link has just entered. Clearly he had been waiting for him. Link shut the door behind him for privacy.  
  “What happened?” Link said quietly and with a deep voice, prepared to be strong for Rhett in any way he could.  
  “Jessie,” he said sullenly. “She freaked out.”  
  “How?”  
  “She was crying all night. She didn’t even wanna talk to me when I told her. I told her after the kids all went to sleep. She didn’t really even say anything to me. She just locked herself in the guest room and slept in there for the night.”  
“Oh man,” Link said, rubbing his eyebrows in frustration as he sat in his own chair so he was sitting directly across from him. Jessie reacted the way he had expected Christy to: normally. The way most woman would, with the exception of maybe slapping him in the face or kicking him out of the house.  
Rhett put his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do,” Rhett whispered, voice trembling.  
   Link scooted his chair forward and placed a comforting hand on Rhett’s knee. “I’m so sorry, Rhett,” he said somberly. He couldn’t bare to see his friend sad, especially since he was half to blame for it. “Don’t lose hope yet, brother. She might come around. You guys just really need to talk this out.”  
Rhett leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore the start of tears forming in his eyes. He was trying to act less vulnerable than he was right now. Link also believed that Rhett wanted to find the truth in his words. Rhett placed his hand on Link’s hand in thanks before they both withdrew casually from the physical contact.  
“What about Christy?” Rhett then asked. “How’d she take it?”  
   Link exhaled so that his cheeks puffed out. “Strangely well, actually,” he admitted. Rhett furrowed his eyebrows, looking for more of an explanation. “Yeah, it really caught me off-guard, man. She said...she said she always expected it to happen.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah I know! It’s crazy! I tell ya, women are intuitive. Anyway...she forgave me. She also said...” Link hesitated. It hardly seemed right to bring this up while things were on the rocks with Rhett and Jessie, but maybe it would bring him some hope.  
“What?” Rhett pleaded, as if trying to crack some kind of code that Link had the combination to.  
“Well,” Link continued, “she said maybe the four of us could all...come to some sort of agreement.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Well Christy said she might be open to the idea of us still doing...what we feel like doing together, while still remaining faithful to our wives.”  
“What?!” He said again, flabbergasted by the whole idea.  
“I told you it was crazy, man,” Link replied, just as animated as Rhett now.  
“So like...an open relationship type of thing?”  
“I’m not really sure. We didn’t talk about the logistics yet. She just let me know it was a possibility. I was honestly just glad she wasn’t wanting to divorce me.”  
“Yeah,” Rhett nodded still obviously surprised but more in his head, thinking of the possibilities.  
Link then got an idea. “Look, I’ll have Christy try and talk to her. She might be able to bring her around. I’m sure Jessie still loves you and doesn’t wanna leave you. You guys have had a whole life together. Who knows, maybe she’ll even want to reach an agreement too.”  
   Rhett chuckled in a melancholy manner. “I don’t think she’d ever go for that,” he said with a defeated grumble.  
  “You might be surprised,” Link said smugly, recalling Christy and Jessie’s little escapade a few years ago. He had been sworn to secrecy about the event, however, so he couldn’t tell his best friend what he knew. Rhett searched his eyes, seemingly wondering why Link seemed so confident. “Look, don’t worry man,” Link said, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he stood to his feet. Planning mode was engaged again. “I’ll call Christy, have her visit Jessie while we’re doing the show, and hopefully something good will come of it. You start working on the slides for today’s episode.”  
“Ok,” Rhett replied, obviously happy to have a distraction from his dreadful martial situation, while Link found a quiet place to make a call to Christy.

  
——

 

“Jeez, I’m a bit nervous about this, Christy,” Link said as he and her sat on their living room couch, holding hands, bodies turned towards each other, waiting for Rhett and Jessie to arrive. “What if she starts freaking out on us?” All the confidence he had from this morning with Rhett was gone and now he was almost panicked.  
“You always imagine the worst, Link,” Christy scolds quietly, grabbing him by his lightly stubble-smattered chin. “Just try to be optimistic.”  
Link sighed. His nerves had not subsided even with Christy’s positive attitude. While Link and Rhett were doing the show, Christy went to the McLaughlin household to talk to Jessie. She was devastated at first. The way Christy told it, Jessie had seen Link and Rhett’s affair coming as well. She was afraid that Rhett was going to leave her for Link. Christy assured her this wasn’t the case and urged her to talk to Rhett about all this. She also suggested that she tell him about the “little moment” Christy and her had a few years back. Jessie agreed. Rhett and her apparently talked it out. Then Jessie called the house and told them they’d like to have dinner at the Neal house to talk about all that had occurred. All the kids had a birthday party to go to, so it was a perfect night for it. Now the last dish for dinner was cooking in the oven while The Neal’s waited as patiently as they could.  
   Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring.  
“Why don’t you go get it, honey,” Christy said in a well-meaning yet condescending tone. Link sighed again and went to the door, trying to relax.  
  His hands shook slightly as he turned the handle and opened it to see Jessie and Rhett in the threshold, looking very nervous as well.  
“Hey,” Rhett said, his voice low and his face almost guilty looking. Jessie was looking directly at Link. Not with hatred, but with a knowing expression. It seemed her anger had subsided and was replaced with anxiety.  
“Hey,” Link replied in the same manner as Rhett. “Come on in, guys.” He lead the way over to the couch. Christy was now standing in front of it, her face waiting to welcome and console them as she looked up at the two of them, her puppy-dog eyes making it impossible to feel anything but affection for her.  
“Hey,” She said as she made her way over to hug Jessie. Jessie hugged her back tightly, as if she hadn’t seen her in forever and there had been a death in the family. Like she needed Christy. Then Christy hugged Rhett. He looked at Link as they hugged, apparently surprised by the fact that she would hug him after what she knew. Link simply shrugged and sat back on the couch.  
“Let’s all take a seat here,” Christy then said, making her way over to the end of the couch where Link was seated, putting her back against his chest as he held on loosely to her forearms. This form of touch from her was the only thing that brought him a bit of solace in this incredibly tense situation. Rhett and Jessie sat on the other end, close to each other, her hand on his thigh almost possessively with his hand on top of hers, trying to console her with just the palm of his hand.  
“Ok, so we’ve got ourselves...quite a situation here,” Christy started in somewhat nervously, tucking a hair that wasn’t even in her face behind her ear. “I assume you two got a chance to talk?”  
Rhett and Jessie looked at each other then turning back to face Link and Christy.  
“Yes, we did,” Jessie said, looking down at the floor, trying to collect her thoughts it seemed. “We talked a lot. I wasn’t...surprised by what happened necessarily. I just thought...it meant the end...of us.” She looked at Rhett again, searching his eyes helplessly. He squeezed her hand and nodded, like he was trying to send confidence to continue through her veins. It must’ve worked, because she did continue. “But once I talked to Rhett, he told me he had no intention of leaving. So...I’m just wondering where that leaves the four of us. More specifically, the two of you.” Rhett and Link looked at each other, knowing they were “the two,” the people who caused all this mess. He then looked at Jessie, her eyes trained on him now, expectantly. She was being so strong. She deserved and answer.  
“Well...” he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, “we never really meant this to happen. Now that it has, I think we’re a little lost ourselves. But one thing we agreed upon is that the two of you come first,” he said, referring to the women in their lives. “We’re willing to do whatever it is that’ll make you guys happy.”  
“Do you guys want to have sex again?” Jessie then blurted out. Rhett pursed his lips as Link’s heart lurched. He hoped this wasn’t the freak out he was afraid of. Christy put a hand on Link’s leg, trying to ease his tension. “Sorry,” Jessie grimaced, clearly embarrassed. “That wasn’t the way that was meant to come out.”  
   Rhett then jumped in. “We don’t want to do anything that will hurt you guys,” he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. “If having sex is one of those things, then we don’t wanna do it. Right, Link?” He looked to Link to back him up.  
“One-hundred percent,” Link said quickly and earnestly. Sure he liked having sex with Rhett, but it wasn’t worth anyone’s sanity.  
“See, I don’t think any of us has to suffer here,” Christy then said, her tone almost business-like. “We’ve all known each other a long time. Relationships as strong as ours are always ebbing and flowing and growing. Now, Jessie, I’m assuming you told Rhett what...happened between us?” Christy’s confidence faltered slightly at that last part. Link gave her a stabilizing squeeze on the forearm, trying to communicate to her that she was doing good. Which she was. He loved how she could gracefully take hold of a tense situation.  
Jessie looked up at Rhett again.  
“Yes, she told me,” Rhett assured everyone.  
“And how did you feel when she told you?” Christy then asked.  
“I felt...ok with it, to be honest,” Rhett said with a shrug, surprised at his own emotions. “I always knew she was attracted to women. I also knew she loved me. Plus you guys always spend so much time together.” Jessie smirked quickly at Christy and, though Link couldn’t really see her face, he was pretty sure Christy smiled back. “Is this something you two want to continue?” Rhett asked the both of them.  
Link knew Christy’s answer, so his eyes were fixated on Jessie, trying to gauge what her response was going to be.  
After a second, Jessie looked at the couch and almost whispered, “Yes, I do.”  
The she looked back up at Christy.  
“Me too,” Christy replied.  
Jessie smiled for the first time since they got there.  
“Well then...like Christy said, maybe this doesn’t have to be such a bad thing,” Link then said, his anxiety waning way a little at the fact that there seemed to be a calmer vibe in the room now that it was all on the table.  
“Exactly,” Christy said, craning her head back to beam at Link before turning back around. “I think that we could all come to an agreement of sorts. A way where we can all be comfortable, but still satisfy our...urges.”  
Without warning, the oven timer goes off.  
“Ah, dinner’s ready! Christy then said like a chipper housewife. “Let’s talk about this more at the table.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
   Link could still hardly believe how smoothly this whole thing was going. Making the agreement was almost as casual as planning an upcoming family vacation. There was laughter, teasing, and even hugs as they bid their friends goodbye.  
   The rules were pretty simple: Weekends were for family, so none of them could have sex outside of their marital beds on Saturday or Sunday. They could not have sex in their primary homes outside of wedlock. They couldn’t risk the kids finding out about their extracurriculars. Holidays were also reserved for family, so the weekend rules also apply. No sleepovers either. They all had to be back home by midnight. Rhett and Link were also not allowed to be romantic while at work. Only friendly levels of affection were permitted (hugs, the weird things that already took place on their show, etc). Lastly, they were to keep it between the four of them. They were not allowed to sleep with or tell anyone else about the agreement. That was it. Easy rules to follow. They agreed to try it for 3 months and reconvene later. Link was sure he and Rhett were the luckiest men on earth with the best wives in the universe. Sure, they were all a bit nervous about things going awry, but Link was happy that they were all at least willing to try it out.  
   It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Rhett and Link were as giddy as kids again, smiling at each other with their own little secret, knowing it was ok to have it. The show’s ratings remained high and the audience nor coworkers seemed to pick up on their next level friendship. They had always gotten “shipped“ before by their fans, but as far as they knew, nothing had changed.  
   With the new agreement in place, they agreed to leave work together on Friday like always. Instead of heading home, however, they would head to the beach house. Years ago, when they finally had enough money to be a little extravagant, they both agreed to go in on buying a beach house in Malibu together. They had spent some special occasions and weeks in the summer there with family. It was also a place to escape and clear your head. There wasn’t another house for about a half mile. Rhett and Link sometimes went there to brainstorm a new project without distractions. Sometimes Link even went there on his own when Christy seemed on edge or he just needed to calm down. Christy sometimes utilized the house for the same needs. The times they all went there were very seldom. Most the time the place just stayed empty, safe for a maid coming in every once in a while to do some light cleaning. Now Rhett and Link would go there to be with each other, to truly explore without pressure or guilt. They let their wives know they wouldn’t be back until the tonight well in advance.  
   It was a long ride from Burbank. Almost 50 miles. They were silent most of the ride over, smiling contented, listening to old country songs they loved, and making excuses to innocently touch one another. By the time they were two miles out, Link was now driving himself crazy imagine what was coming: his mouth on Rhett’s, holding his friend’s length in his hand as he stroked it vigorously, hearing Rhett grunt as he pressed his dick inside of him, he could hardly wait. He was beginning to develop an erection.  
  He looked over to Rhett who was driving, smiling knowingly before he reached his hand over to Rhett’s seat and started massaging Rhett’s groin. Rhett inhaled sharply, rapidly getting hard as he tried to keep his focus on the road. Every stoplight was now agonizing as they approached their beach getaway. Suddenly they were pulling into the driveway. Not a soul was around when the arrived there at 4 p.m. As soon as Rhett turned off the car he grabbed Link by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him in for an aggressive kiss. Link giggled as he did it. Rhett never was a patient man.  
Link broke from the kiss, saying “Let’s go in,” as he turned and opened the door. He wanted him in the bed as soon as possible. Link hurried out of the car and got his keys out, Rhett right on his tail. Link was having trouble getting the door open. All the keys look similar and it wasn’t helping that Rhett was rubbing him from ass to taint as he tried to unlock it. He didn’t stop him from doing so. Now Link was hard as a rock as he finally found the right key and opened the door. Rhett swiftly locked the door behind him and within seconds was back in Link’s arms again, kissing him repeatedly from face to neck, grabbing him by the ass.  
  Link moaned as he clawed at Rhett’s back. He tried to remember his main goal. _The bed_ , he thought, _Get him to the bed_. Link pushed Rhett off of him, turned around, and ran up the steps, looking back with a smile and begging Rhett to chase him.  
“Where you goin?” Rhett then said playfully, running after him. Link was a bit more than halfway up the stairs when Rhett grabbed his ankle and tripped him, making him fall on the steps. It hurt a bit, but mostly it was funny.  
“Ow! You idiot!” Link said laughing, now sitting on the step and swatting at Rhett’s chest. Rhett smiled and grabbed his face, going back to the aggressive kissing as he unbuttoned his own shirt. Link helped him strip it off and then went to work on undoing his pants. Rhett stood up on a step, now towering over him as he hurriedly shoved his skinny jeans and underwear down to his ankles. Link looked up at his long penis, mesmerized and salivating. Rhett the kneeled down and pushed Link back so his head was laying on near the edge of one step. Now Rhett was kneeling over him, his cock in Link’s face, begging him to suck it. Link was as excited as a kid who had just received a Ring Pop. He began sucking feverishly, relishing the feel of that hard dick in his mouth, knowing while they were in this beach house it belonged to him. Rhett moaned, looking down at Link with an insatiable hunger. He began fucking Link’s mouth, going in as far as he could without making Link gag too often. Link loved looking up at Rhett as he thrusted in, his eyes wild and wanting. Rhett caressed his cheek as he thrusted, spreading adoration with every brush of his fingers.  
_The bed_ , Link repeated to himself. Link then without warning pushed against Rhett’s pelvis softly and began to stroke his dick, smiling and making him think he just wanted to regain control. Then he sort of pushed Rhett to the side so that he fell on the stairs to the left. Then while Rhett was taken aback, he made a run for it and ran up the stairs into one of the master bedrooms. He looked back at Rhett, trying to run after him but his pants were still around his ankles. He laughed obnoxiously before slamming the door behind him and quickly started stripping down. He had taken his glasses off and set them on the night stand, gotten his blue button up off, and was just begin to unzip is pants when Rhett barged in stark naked, dick so hard it was pointing at Link like an index finger. He rushed at Link and tackled him onto the bed. Link laughed loudly as Rhett kissed him all over his chest. Link’s head was at the foot of the bed when Rhett started all but ripping Link’s bottoms off. He loved seeing Rhett so ravenous for his body. He bit his lip as Rhett kissed the tip of his cock. He twitched with aroused joy. There was something about making love on a bed. For Link there was a sense of propriety to it. He was fine doing it in other places, but a bed seemed more responsible, adult, passionate, right.  
  He didn’t have time to think about his accomplishment of getting Rhett to bed for long. Rhett took all of him in his mouth and then he could hardly think about anything. Just the amazingly slick feeling of his lips and the way he went up and down at a rapid pace, sucking the soul out of Link as he became reduced to nothing but moans and gasps. He then grabbed Rhett’s head and took control of it, forcing him all the way down over and over again. He gritted his teeth at the intensity of watching his friend’s head bob up and down as his dick his the back of Rhett’s throat. Rhett loved it too. He could tell by the way Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s thighs, accepting the challenge, not asking to stop for one second.  
   Link suddenly wanted to enveloped Rhett within himself. “Hey,” Link said in a choked off voice, making Rhett withdraw his mouth from Link’s still fully hard dick, “I think there’s some lube in the nightstand. Grab it.”  
  Rhett smiled, mostly at Link’s breathy yet bossy tone. “Sure thing, brother.” He leaned back and crawled towards the head of the bed, leaning over to open the drawer that was easily in reach. While Rhett was rummaging around, Link got up off the bed and bent over so that his chest was on the bed but his legs were upright. Rhett smiled when he got the lube and saw Link, ass out and ready just for him. Rhett got off the bed and to his feet. He dripped the lube over Link’s asshole. It was a bit cold to Link but it quickly warmed up. Link squirmed excitedly as he heard Rhett massaging the oil on his own dick. Link closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation.  
Then he felt it: the pressure. The feel of Rhett’s dick slowly sinking into him was so amazing he literally felt like he couldn’t breathe. The next thrust Rhett made pushed the breath out of Link. It felt so good it hardly even felt like it was happening to him.  
“Breathe, Link,” Rhett said as he was balls deep in his asshole. Link tried focused on his breathing as Rhett slightly picked up the pace. Rhett was gliding effortlessly over his sensitive parts. He felt like he could cry with all the sensation. He kept the medium-paced rhythm as Link became happily accustomed to it. Rhett was lovingly stroking his back and moving his hand through his hair periodically, making Link feel like beautiful piece of art, a Greek statue that the sculptor couldn’t help but fall in love with.  
   Suddenly he slowed up, gasping. Link thought maybe something was wrong, but maybe Rhett just needed to pause. It was all pretty intense. He was about to ask what as wrong when Rhett started back up again, moving at his previous pace. Then he started going gradually faster and faster. Link began moaning uncontrollably as Rhett started pounding into him. It became hard to breathe again. Link grabbed at Rhett’s thighs as much as he could between thrusts. The sounds of Rhett’s own grunts where pushing him over the edge. Rhett even slapped his ass once, which almost made Link come right then.  
“I need to come, Rhett,” Link whimpered out as he clawed at the bed, not sure how long he could deal with this sense of boiling in his stomach. He felt like a volcano ready to rupture.  
“Ok, I gotcha buddy,” Rhett grunted out, breath staggered. He slammed into Link faster and harder than ever until the both screamed through their orgasms at the same exact time. The both collapsed, Link’s knees buckling as his pelvis fell to the bed and Rhett collapsed on top of him.  
   They just panted, both of them now simply sweaty messes on a cotton comforter.  
“Holy shit,” Rhett whispered out after a minute or so.  
Link chuckled in agreement. “I know,” he said as Rhett rolled off of him, now splayed our tiredly as he still worked to catch his breath. Link leaned over and kissed his neck before laying his head on his chest.  
“I’m so glad we get to do this all the time now,” Rhett said.  
“Me too,” replied Link. “Our wives are the best.”  
“Yes they are.”

——

After they had sex, they ordered a pizza and ate it in the kitchen while swaddled in bath robes. Link looked at the clock.  
“It’s almost 5:45,” he said to Rhett who was sitting across the table. “Should we start heading home?  
“Nah not yet,” Rhett replied simply. “It’s still rush hour. We probably shouldn’t leave for another hour or so.”  
“Dang you’re right,” he said between bites of pizza. “So what should we do?”  
Rhett looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Well there is something we haven’t tried yet.”  
  Link smiled. He knew there were honestly a ton of things they had yet to do sexually, but he wanted to hear Rhett’s idea, “What?” He said grinning at the idea of a round two.  
“Bare back?” Rhett said with raised eyebrows.  
Link nodded and frowned, playing nonchalant as his dick hardened almost on cue. “Not a bad idea,” he said as he ate his last bite of pizza.  
   Rhett got out of his seat and without a word headed back up to the bedroom. Link followed right behind him and stole a kiss on the back of his neck as they entered the room once again. Rhett turned around and kissed him like you would a new girlfriend; sweet, delicate kisses all over as they made their way over to the bed. Rhett tossed Link gently down on the bed as he disrobed. He undid Link’s robe so it was still technically on him but his whole front side was on display. Rhett then bent Link’s knees so they were as close to his chest as they could go. Rhett then laid on top of him and entered him once again.  
This is the closest they’d ever been during sex, Rhett kissing him and gazing into his eyes and fucked him slowly. Link liked it fast, but this slow, sensual love making was what he needed right now. He felt it’s what they both needed. As they both came again, all he could think about was the next time they’d be able to get some time alone, and what they’d get up to next.


End file.
